yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 037
To the Death!! is the thirty seventh chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. Its first English release was in the Shonen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in volume 5 of the tankōbon. Dark Yugi continues his Duel with Seto Kaiba. Yugi mostly plays defensive, while Kaiba maintains the upper hand, with his powered-up "Saggi the Dark Clown".]] Summary Kaiba begins his turn. After drawing, he smirks that he can hear Yugi's heart pounding every time he draws a card and explains that this is because Yugi knows he will die when Kaiba draws a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Kaiba Summons the card, he just drew, "The Wicked Worm Beast". It has equal ATK to "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress", who Kaiba gets it to battle. "The Wicked Worm Beast" uses its "Poison Soul" attack, spraying acid at the dragon. However, "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" has the power of flight, giving it a 35% chance to evade the attack. It succeeds in evading and counterattacks with its "Fire Ball" attack, destroying "The Wicked Worm Beast". Since their ATK was the same, Kaiba didn't lose any Life Points. Since Kaiba's turn isn't over yet, he can Summon 1 free monster from his hand in Defense Mode. (The English version explains that this is according to first edition rules.) Kaiba plays a clown monster in Defense Mode. Yugi begins his turn. He is unfamiliar with Kaiba's monster and decides not to attack it, as he is unaware of its DEF and could lose Life Points if it's higher than his monsters ATK. Yugi plays an unnamed cloaked lion monster in Defense Mode. Kaiba guesses that Yugi is trying to build a strong defense to protect himself for when Kaiba draws a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". He tells Yugi that that won't work. He was a champion before owning a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", he explains and claims that he can beat Yugi without one. He says that he shall prove it and switches his defensive monster to Attack Mode, revealing it to be "Saggi the Dark Clown". "Saggi" is unable to beat the "Winged Dragon" using its current ATK, so Kaiba equips it with "Dark Energy", tripling its ATK. "Saggi's" ATK raises from 600 to 1800. "Saggi" attacks and destroys "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" with its "Dark Glide" attack. Yugi's Life Points lower from 2000 to 1600. Kaiba comments that it's just your basic combo, the power of "Saggi" enhanced by the Spell Card "Dark Energy". Frustrated, Yugi thinks that Kaiba knows the game inside and out; Strong cards alone aren't enough to win this game. The key to victory is to combine monsters with spells. Since his Deck was built by Grandpa, who is a game master, there must be a trump card in it to beat Kaiba, Yugi believes. Yugi draws "Right Leg of the Forbidden One". He thinks it's useless as its can't beat "Saggi", so he plays another card in Defense Mode; "Sangan". Kaiba takes out "Sangan" with "Saggi". Over the next few turns, Yugi goes through more cards, which get destroyed by Saggi and have his Life Points lowered to 1400. Anzu and Jonouchi start to worry for Yugi, but mentally urge him to hang in there. After "Saggi" takes out another of Yugi's monsters, Kaiba says that Yugi disappoints him, as he is not even going to need "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to win the Duel. Kaiba laughs that he can't expect more from the Deck that "that failure of an old man" left behind. Yugi thinks of his grandfather. He trusted Yugi with the Deck, so he's got to have faith in him, Yugi thinks. Yugi asks Kaiba if his cards have the power of his trust. Kaiba looks at him blankly and asks what he means. Yugi says that he believes in his cards and draws his next one, "Gaia the Fierce Knight", which he Summons. Kaiba is stunned over Yugi playing the most powerful card in the Warrior class. "Gaia" attacks "Saggi" with its "Spiral Saber" attack, slicing "Saggi" into pieces and lowering Kaiba's Life Points to 1300. The crowd cheers that the players are even again. Kaiba says that the Deck of a game store owner, would have to have a decent card or two. Yugi claims that the Duel cannot be predicted until the very end. Kaiba smirks and tells him not to get arrogant, as he claims to know how the Duel will end. Kaiba begins his turn and grins after drawing his card. He reveals to Yugi that he has just drawn the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and Summons it. Too bad, Yugi, he had just drawn his trump card, he laughs. Yugi's heart starts to pound. The crowd watching including Jonouchi and Anzu, glare at in astonishment. Saruwatari smiles that Kaiba has won. Kaiba has "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attack "Gaia" with its "Burst Stream of Destruction" attack. As it does so, Kaiba tells Gaia to die and prepare a place in Hell for his master. Kaiba laughs maniacally and reminds Yugi that he still has another two "Blue-Eyes White Dragons". Yugi's Life Points drop to 700 and he desperately asks his grandfather mentally what he should so. Featured Duels Dark Yugi vs Seto Kaiba :... continued from the previous chapter. '''Kaiba's turn' Kaiba Summons "The Wicked Worm Beast". he uses it to attack "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress". Since "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" is a Flying monster it has a 35% chance of evading. It successfully evades the attack and destroys "The Wicked Worm Beast". Kaiba Summons "Saggi the Dark Clown" in Defense Position. Yugi's turn Yugi Summons an unknown monster in Defense Position. Kaiba's turn Kaiba switches "Saggi the Dark Clown" to Attack Position" and equips it with "Dark Energy". (ATK: 600 → 1800) "Saggi" attacks and destroys "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress". (Yugi: 2000 → 1600 Life Points Yugi's turn Yugi Summons "Sangan" in Defense Position. Kaiba's turn "Saggi" attacks and destroys "Sangan". Turns skipped Several turns pass, and "Saggi" destroys more monsters that Yugi plays. (Yugi: 1400 Life Points) Yugi's turn Yugi Summons "Gaia the Fierce Knight" "Gaia" attacks and destroys "Saggi". (Kaiba: 1800 → 1300 Life Points). Kaiba's turn Kaiba Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gaia". (Yugi: 1400 → 700 Life Points). :Continued next chapter... Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Yugi'sUnnamed1-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Unnamed #1 Yugi'sUnnamed2-EN-Manga-DM-NC.jpg | Unnamed #2 Yugi'sUnnamed3-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Unnamed #3 Anime adaptions First series This chapter was redone in the first series anime during episode 24, . Second series The first episode of the second series anime, is an amalgamation of Yugi's encounters with Kaiba in The Cards with Teeth Parts 1 and 2 and Death-T. The Duel is based on the Death-T Duel.